Deep blue: Color me lonely Hiei's lost child
by Jaganchi B
Summary: Hiei didnt know that one night when he was drunk that he concieved a child. Selena never knew her father, but being abused by her mother got old. Planning her suicide she wanted to know her father before, to really know if she was a mistake. but, Hiei won
1. Finding Hiei

**_Chapter one _**

**_Kurama and Yukina worked in the temple outside Genki's temple, a girl who looked no older than six staggered up. Dispite her filthy appearance they noticed her deep red eyes and black hair. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. _**

**_"I'm looking for a fire demon named Hiei." And then she fell face first in the dirt. _**

**_When the girl came to a few hours later she was laying on a green couch. Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke and Genki were all around her. They introduced themselves. The girl nodded politely and shook their hands. _**

**_"Nice to meet you." The small girl said. "I'm looking for a fire demon named…" _**

**_"Hiei," said Kurama. "You said so before passing out. He's not here right now." The girl nodded. _**

**_"He _****should_ be home before dinner." _**

**_"What do you want with shorty anyway?" Yusuke asked tactfully. _**

**_"I…I.. believe he is my father." _**

**_Yukina's yaw dropped. "well, you don't want your papa to see you like this! Can I offer you a bath while you wait?" _**

**_"That would be lovely." _**

**_Yukina led the child to the bathroom "I don't know if I have any clothes that will fit you. You're what… Six years old?" _**

**_"Nine." _**

**_"Oh…sorry." _**

**_The girl shrugged a bony shoulder. Yukina got the child some clothes and left her in the bathroom. _**

**_"By the way, what's your name?" _**

**_"Selena. Selena of the Cursed Moon." _**

**_Two hours past slowly for Selena. They watched cheesy music videos on the TV and spared each other. Selena surprised everyone by beating Kurama and Yusuke. _**

**_Yusuke sulked. "I let you win." And remained adiment about it until dinner. _**

**_When Hiei didnt show up they decided to sit down to dinner without him. _**

**_Yukina looked at Selena, "I so i guess i have a niece."_**

**_"huh?"_**

**_"Hiei is my brother, so if you are his daughter, then i am your aunt." Yukina stared at Selena until she looked up. "You know you DO look alot like him."_**

**_"I do?" Selena looked hopeful._**

**_"Yes," she paused. "Now, where is he? Idiot boy, hes probably asleep in a tree somewhere." everyone laughed, including Selena. _**

**_When they returned to watching TV, Kurama assured her. "He will be here."_**

**_Selena looked at him and nodded, then returned to watching TV. Every few minuets or so, Selena let out a small, yet audible yawn. Eventually. Kurama sudgested that she go to bed. _**

**_"Will you wake me when her comes?" Selena asked Kurama. Kurama nodded and closed the door to the room Selena was sleeping in. Around eleven, Genkai decided to hit the sack, as did Yukina. An hour after that, Yusuke and Kakyo realized how late it was and hurried home. Still, there had been no hide nor hair of Hiei._**

**_A few hours later, Kurama gave up on waiting for Hiei and headed home himself._**

**_About an hour and a half after Kurama had left, Hiei flitted into the temple, drank a glass of water then walked down the hall way to his bedroom and fell asleep._**

****

**_well thats the first chapter ppl reveiw plz _**

**_i got if off something else read, but i changed the story line i just used the basic lines of how she was and why she wasnt with Hiei the first chapters might seem a bit familair but ya the story all in all is mine tho ill try to post alot soon._**

****


	2. Drowning

Hiei shifted the covers away from him as he sat up, he rubbed his eyes and fought to join the world of the living. He stood up, stretching and pulled on a shirt before exiting the room. He walked downt ehd hallway to the kitchen where his sister was making coffee.

"Good morning, Hiei-San" Yukina said with a smile as she did every morning.

"Morning"

"Where were you yesterday?" she asked while sliding a cup of sweetened coffee his way. She waited.

"Long story…."

"Im free all day," her way of saying: spill it.

"Later okay?"

"whatever," she paused. "Someone wants to see you." Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Shes been waiting all day yesterday, though shes asleep right now."

"Its not Mukuro is it?"

Yukina let out a smile laugh. "No."

"Well, either way, I don't want to see her."

Throughout the entire conversation, Selena had been listening in the dark hall, leaning against the wall so they couldn't see her. She felt tears welling in her small eyes.

"What?" gasped Yukina

"I don't want to see her."

"Hiei! Shes been waiting a long time."

"That's her problem, not mine. I don't want to see her." He hopped down from the chair, taking the coffee cup with him as he hopped onto the window sill. "Thanks for this." He said holding up the cup and taking a sip.

"Why not?"

"Hm?" Hiei had lost intrest in the conversation.

"Why dont you want to see her?" Yukina followed her brother over to the window sill.

"I just dont want to. Probably someone wanting something from me."

"Well of course she'll want something from you!"

"see?"

"Hiei! She's your daughter!" Hiei gave a confused look.

"Daughter? I dont have a..." he stopped. He just stared down at his feet for a moment before putting down the cup of coffee and hoping off the window. "Where is she?"

"In the spare room."

Hiei began walking toward the hall as Selena dashed back into her room and quickly slid underneath the covers. She buried her face in the pillows. She heard a creak as the door opened. Selena heard footsteps coming closer to her, then felt weight being put on the mattress. She closed her eyes, trying to seem as asleep as possible.

Hiei lifted her form the bed and pulled her into his lap so he could get a better look at her. A tear ran down her face as her eyes blinked open. Hiei was shocked to find that she had the same deep red eyes as him. Selena jumped a little.

"You wanted to see me?"

Selena sat up and nodded.

"Well?"

"I...I...well, did you ever know a half-breed named Marcy Clairihon?"

"Yes...What about her?"

"I believe...well excuse me, but I believe something happened between you two about nine years ago."

Surprize flitted across Hiei's features, buit his usual expression quickly returned with a raised eye brow. "Yes something happened. I was drunk adn she was desperate."

"Then... I believe... I am your daughter..."

Hiei stared at her for a moment, only a moment, before looking off into space. "Its true, I knew her. She robbed me of every ounce of love and heart i had. She is an ugly person. But i am sorry, I honestly never knew..." -liar-

Selena tried hard to force back tears. "I really was a mistake" she thought she swallowed and said, "Thank you for your time... I will be leaving now."

"Why did you come?"

"I just wanted to know who my father was. By the way...My name's Selena."

with that she ran out of the temple as fast as her legs would carry her, hopping through trees and dodging rocks.

Yukina ran to the entrance as Hiei entered the room. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Shes my daughter," Hiei said vaguely. He immediately acitavted his mind's eye. He found Selena at the lake in the woods, she dove into the water and took a deep breathe under water. she was trying to drown herself.

"Idiot girl!" Hiei exclaimed and burst out of the temple.

Hiei appeared at the lake within moments and dove into the water, searching for Selena. He found her at the bottom of the lake, unconious. He hugged her to his body and kicked to the surface as fast has his body would allow. Once he came to the surface her pulled Selena up onto his back, making sure her face was out of the water so she could get air.

When Selena awoke, Hiei was pacing in front of her. Selena blinked as she slipped back into the living world. She looked at the cieling for a while until she finally realized where she was. She was back at Genkai's temple, laying on the couch. SHe slowly sat up. She wondered how on earth she had gotten there. Suddenly the anwser was clear. Hiei was in front of her, glaring.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked as if he were scolding her. "I AM expecting an answer."

"I was an accident," Hiei lifted an eyebrow, as if he didnt understand.So Selena explained. "to much alcohol and a slut."

"Watch your mouth."

Selena smirked a little, but only a little. "Sorry." Selena looked away from him as if she wasnt even worthy to even have eye contact with him. Hiei sighed, he sat down next to her staring at nothing in particular.

"How you were born doesnt matter. Alot of accidents happen, people fail every single day, but you dont see everyone trying to drown themselves do you?" Selena didnt anwser, so Hiei pressed. "DO YOU?"

Selena shook her head.

"Why dont you go back to bed," sudjested Hiei

Selena nodded and walked down the hallway to the room she had slept in the night before. She'd known him for merely a few hours and already angered him. She MUST be a devil child.

Sliding back under the covers, Selena fought back the urge to hit something. How had he gotten to her so quickly? Did she scream. and if so, he must have very good hearing. She pulled the covers up to her nose, trying to force herself to sleep instead of wondering. She'd already angered him, no need to defy and infiritate him more.

Hiei walked over to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of orange juice. He pored the orange, pulpy mixture into a clear glass and walked down the hall to where Selena was trying to sleep. Opening the door, Hiei knew she wasnt asleep. He walked in and said "Dont pretend, I know you arent asleep." Selena opened her eyes to look at his crimson eyes, then she turned away once again.

He placed the glass onto the side table next to the bed. "Drink this."

She stared at it for a moment, then obidently grabbed the glass and began to chug it. Hiei grabbed her arm, stopping her from gulping it down.

"Slow down. If you are that thirsty, I will get you a bottle of water." Selena set the glass back down, wincing as she swallowed and digging her fingernails into her knees.

"Whats in it?" She asked.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Orange juice, maybe some pulp.

"No poison...or sleeping pills."

Hiei narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why would I put poisen in it?"

Selena's head lowered briefly. "Well, mother and Fred always did when they gave me something to drink." She lowered her head even more, so much, her ears were level with her shoulders."They'd beat me if I didnt drink it quickly."

Hiei looked at her in disbelief, jaw dropping and all. Suddenly, his expression became one of discust and he stared in front of him. "What type of demons do that to thier own child?"

"Humans."

Hiei sighed, he reached to ruffle her hair and she flintched. After a moment, he did ruffle it. She looked up at him innocentally. He stood up and said, "You dont have to sleep, but try to rest."

"Yes sir," She smiled. Hiei left the room.


	3. The Beating

Selena plopped down on the couch, staring out the window. It was already dark, she looked at the clock. It read 2:19. Selena sat up quickly and grabbed the clock off the wall. Yes, it was 2:19 am. Seems it had been nightfall for a long time. She placed the clock back on the wall and fell over onto the couch, once more. She didn't have any strength to go to her room. Slowly, Selena's mind could remain conscious no longer, and she feel asleep on the couch with all the windows open letting cold air in closed in all around her.

Hiei pulled off the covers as he rose from his mattress. He glanced at the clock, 4:15. His throat felt very dry and decided to get up for a glass of water. He stood up and stretched. Thinking no one would be up, hed dint bother putting on a shirt. He walked to the kitchen adn grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it in the sink and downed it in a matter of seconds. He turned and his eyes fell on the couch, he walked over to sit down, but there was a slight problem. he noticed a tiny ball of something on it. looking closer, he realized it was a person. he placed the water glass down on the counter and walked over to the limp person. He tilted his head to the side and stared at her. Slowly, he raised an eyebrow, what was she doing out here?

Hiei felt a cold breeze coming from the window. he realized it didnt matter why she was there, but if he left her there, she would most certainly be ill in the morning. Rolling his eyes, he leaned down and scooped her up. he walked into her bedroom and not as gracefully as one would have thought, he dropped her into bed. he was about to walk out when something stopped him. he noticed that there was a quilt hanging on some rack. he jerked it off the rack and spread it over the slumbering girl, then decided to return to bed.

later that morning, with sweat beading down her forehead, Selena tossed and turned in her sleep. Selena found herself looking down a dark blue hallway. at the end of the hall, her step father sat on the couch, with a belt in hand. she began breathing harder and harder. suddenly, the man turned in her direction.

"What did I tell you?" he screamed. she flinched. . the man stood from the sofa and began walking down the hall. Selena turned to run but was stopped by her mother.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked darkly.

"I...I..." Selena stuttered. her stepfather grabbed the back of her head and threw her against the wall and began swinging the belt on her back.

"I told you never to disturb me!" he screamed as he released her head after the last swing of the leather belt. Selena fell helplessly to her knees, her back throbing. her mother planted a kick at her side.

"You useless, damn excuse for a daugter!" the woman yelled at her. her stepfather once again grabbed the back of her head and slammed her into the wall repeatedly. "its a wonder why I ever kept you, you filthy little slut!" her mother grabbed onto her long black hair, Selena felt the harits being plucked out as her mother pulled her back. she was lifted to her feet and slapped a few times. "YOU WERE A MISTAKE! IM SURE IF I EVER GAVE TO YOU TO YOUR DUMBASS FATHER, HE WOULD PUT YOU BACK ON THE STREETS ON THE SPOT!"

Selena shot up, breathing heavily, shedidnt realize she was screaming until she stopped. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead, along with salty tears that were beginning to stain her face. Hearing footsteps down the hall, she held her breathe. She didnt want them, who ever they were, to hear her breathing so heavily, like in her dream. Her bedroom door creaked open, revealing a green haired woman. Selena clased her eys tightly. 'here it comes' she thought

"Selena?" Yukina asked quietly. "Are you alright?" Selena opened her eyes realizing Yukina wasnt going to hurt her. She tried to control her breathing.

"Y...yes Aunt Yukina. why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought I heard you scream, in fact, Everyone heard you."

Selena stared at the quilt that was around her. 'how'd that get there?' she wondered as she felt a little weight on the mattress as Yukina sat down, "Were you having a nightmare?"

"..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Selena shook her head. Yukina placed a gental hand on Selena's cheek as the young girl flinched. "Well, Im always here." she paused "maybe you should take a shower, might make you feel better."

Selena nodded. Yukina stood form the bed and walked out, closing the door behind her. Selena took in a deep breathe. Suddenly, she noticed she was in her room where she had not been when she had fell asleep during the night. Thinking that it didnt matter, Selena rose from her bed an dwalked across the hall to the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" keiko asked when Yukina returned from her "mission"

Yukina nodded. "It was just a nightmare, I think." she replied.

"It must have been some nightmare," Kurama noted."She screamed as if she was on the bad end of a murder."

"Or beating..." Hiei mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Where is she now?" The fire demon asked his sister.

"She is taking a shower, are you going to talk to her?"

Hiei nodded and walked over to the fridge . He began heating up some milk in the microwave. (DONT WORRY ITS NOT IN A BOTTLE).

When he heard the door to the bathroom open, he waited a few minutes, giving her enouph time to get dressed. He began walking down the hall to her room. He knocked on the door and when he heard her sweet voice say "come in", he entered. He set the mug of warm milk on the nightstand and sat down on the mattress after closing the door. Selena seemed quite nervous. "I heard you had a nightmare."

Selena's head drooped, then she turned away from him.

"What was it about?"

Selena said nothing.

"You know it does help if you tell me about it."

"...It was about mother...and her husband." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Were they beating you?"

Selena nodded.

"'Thought so."

"Hm?" Selena brought her eyes up to his, still not saying a word.

"Selena, you dont have to be afraid anymore, they cant hurt you here. Drink that." he stood up and began to walk out.

Selena took a sip of the warm milk before calling out "Hiei!" he turned and gazed at her. "Thanks...Dad."

Hiei stopped at the word she had just called him. He turned his head and looked out the window and slowly nodded. He didnt understand exactly what she was thanking him for, believeing the thanks were for the milk and comforting words.

"you dont have to be afraid anymore..." rung in Selena's ears


	4. Get your hands off my kid!

That night Selena was the last person up. Hiei sat by her on the couch, playing cards (poker no less). Hiei finally suggested (more like ordered) that she go to sleep.

"Ok " Selena agreed a little too quickly, she came over and threw her tiny arms around the fire demon and buried her head in his chest as a few tears escaped, turing to ice crystals. They fell and smashed on the floor.'whats this?' "Selena are you alright?" he asked

Selena pulled away adn nodded. "Im just glad I found you. I love you so much." she wiped her eyes and said "Well goodbye, oops I mean goodNIGHT...goodnight" and she slipped her frail arms around his waist again and flounced happily to her room.

When she shut the door, she cried silently into her pilllow. She wasnt happy while hugging Hiei, she was feeling an utmost sadness. Sadness for only she knew what she was about to do.

Hours later, long after Hiei had gone to bed, Selena opened her bedroom door and peaked out. All was silent, as it should be at 3 in the morning. She tiptoed down the hall and pressed her ear to Hiei's cracked door. She could hear his steady breathing, and murmering in his sleep. She knew she shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of her. She quitely cracked open the door a little more.

"Please! Put her down!" Hiei muttered in his sleep. Selena tilted her head to the side adn continued to listen. "You mad woman, she is just a child!" Selena was about to shut the door when she gasped at what she heard "Marcy, give Selena to me!" Selena fled from the room. Hiei stirred, but didnt wake. Selena grabbed her duffel and scrambled out, once again, she paused by hiei's room. "You have no buisness being a mother. Let me find someone to raise Selena. Someone like Kurama...Or...myself."

Suddenly, Hiei began to writher in pain. Selena whispered "Im sorry" and a tear slipped down her cheek as she continued out the front door and disappeared into the darkness.

The next morningas everyone was sitting around the kitchen table sipping coffee, nothing seemed amiss. When Yukina brustled in and out through out the house, nobody did anything, she did this every morning. Finally, it had gone on for a bit too long. Kurama saw the expression Yukina was trying to hide, he caught her arm. "Yukina, what is troubling you?"

Yukina searched Kurama's face with fear in her eyes. Finally, she turned to her brother, her expression frantic, "Hiei!...Selena's gone!"

The reaction was imidiate. Everyone began talking at once, no one could get a word in. Hiei remained silent, Yukina couldnt read his expression.

"Did you search the whole house?" someone asked

"Are you sure she not hiding"

"Where would she have gone?"

"What if she didnt go willingly?!?"

Yusuke shot his spirit gun through the window causing a tree to explode. Everyone was already past silent when he yelled "Quiet!"

Hiei stood up and walked to the window, he unwound the headband that was covering his Jagan eye. All eyes were on the parent. Suddenly he exclaimed, "How in the hell?!?" he kicked a wall.

Kurama walked up and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "What is it?"

Hiei shrugged his hand off. " How in the hell did she block my Jagan.!" everyone in the room gasped. no one had ever been able to block Hiei out. Yukina put her head in her hands and sat down on the couch. Hiei sat down on the windowsill next to his sister and gazed at her.

"But...why?" she sobbed. "Why would someone take Selena?"

"Im not so sure someone did take her by force." Said Kurama, everyone looked at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Demanded Yusuke. "That she went with them on her own two feet, or did she sprout wings?!?" he asked sarcastically.

"Im not even sure there was a 'them'" said Hiei, suprizing everyone. Kurama nodded, no one else had a reaction. Genkai came into the room.

"Selena may be Hiei's daughter, and he may be better suited of the two parents to raise Selena, but the girl is still bound to her mother."

"Are you saying Selena is going back to that...that...Monster!" Hiei exclaimed angerly.

"Not nessisarly." Said Genkai, "But if my predictions are correct, she just feels like a traitor, and feels she is stooping to the witch's very low level."

"So where would she go?" Asked Keiko, speaking for the first time.

"The first time I spoke with her, she declared herself as 'Selena of the Cursed Moon'" Said Yukina not raising her head.

"What does that even mean?" asked Kuabara

"Selena believes she was a mistake, and she was concieved under the blue moon while neither parent was sober. Thus, Cursed Moon." Explained Genkai. Hiei without even saying a word stood up and ran out the door so quickly, in one blink a few people in the room missed his exit.

Selena trudged through the woods, "Frickn' nature." She commented."I wonder what Hiei's doing right now." she wondered outloud. She had struggled 3 weeks straight to find him and had stayed in the temple for a little over a week. She also wondered what her mother was doing. Was she looking for her? It had been about a month. Selena didnt know where she was going next or where she was. She was only 13. She was tired of living with these monsters, and she didnt want to be a burden on Hiei anymore. Sure, he was her father, but what right did she have to just come into his life and expect him to raise her. The anwser: no right at all. But the words he had murmered in his sleep three days ago. stayed with her. "Marcy, you have no buisness being a parent. Let me raise Selena."

(in case you are wondering, Hiei didnt sleep nor rest, he just kept searching, determined)

But she also remembered the first words she had heard him speak. "Daughter?..J dont have a..." So, did that dream he had really happen or was he just trying to put on a 'good' face for Yukina.

Selena heard a twig snap behind her, ripping her from her thoughts, she whipped around. She found herself face to face with an ugly demon that kind of resembled a panther. He smiled at her with yellow/brown eyes, and licked her lips.

"Good evening, child. where are you headed to through this dark forest?"

Selena sighed, "I dont know"

The demon smiled a sticky smile "Can I ask your name, Child?"

"Selena"

"Well Selena, where is your mother?"

"I ran away from her house, along with my step father."

The demon tsked. "And your father?"

"Ran away from his house as well."

"You've been a naughty little girl, Selena." The demon said in a face sweet voice. Selena had been so hypnotized by his eyes that she hadnt noticed the crowd of demons slowly gathering around her. Her barrier went down, her eye closed."We'll have to treat you some OBEDIANCE!" and the demon pounced, as did the others, taking the cue. Selena tried to get free, but she couldnt. It was clear to her now they were going to eat her. She was shaking in fear when she realized...she was about to die.


	5. Scoldingkinda

Out of no where, the demons were off of her. She clamped her eyes shut and clutched her body. She rose her head when there was less noise just in time to see Hiei yell "Keep your filthy paws off my daughter!" and then a final swing of a blade and everything went silent.

Hiei gazed drifted in Selena's direction. "Are you alright, Selena?" he didnt sound mad, he sounded releived. Selena looked at him. He was crouched down, his arm thrown across his knee.He breathed heavily, Selena hesitated then exhaled, "Daddy!" with that, Selena ran into his waiting arms. Hiei clutched Selena to his body.

"Dont you EVER pull something like that again! do you understand me?!?" Hiei scolded.

A tear stained Selena's black hair, as Hiei hugged her, but the tear was not her own, it was from the man holding her close. 'I was afraid,' he thought 'when I thought that I would lose you, I was afraid.'

"What were you thinking?" Kurama scolded later that night.

Selena shrugged, she looked out the window, night had fallen, long hours had passed since Selena had been brought back home. Hiei had gone on a walk, He had barely said anything all day. Now, because Hiei didnt know how to, scolding Selena had falled on Kurama's shoulders.

"Selena, running away from home worried all of us. Didnt you know how much everyone loves you."

"I didnt run away from home." said Selena, Kurama chuckled. "Then what do you call this, Moon" (note from the author-Selena means Moon)

"I didnt run away from HOME!" the small girl yelled, then it dawned on Kurama, he gaped at Selena.

"Selena, listen to me. You came in search of your father adn became a part of the family. You are stuck with us, kid."

"I...I..."

"Did you, or did you not wish to find Hiei, to discover who your father was?"

"Yeah...but..."

"No buts, you found him. And he wont admit it, but he fell in love with you." he paused "and you him. You really scared your father. Dont you understand. He needs you just as much as you need him.So..."

Before Kurama could say another word, Hiei entered the room and looked straight as Selena. "Selena, we have pressing matters to discuss. Take a walk with me."

Selena looked at Hiei and then back at Kurama.

"Go on" ordered Kurama and helped her off the couch. Selena gulped.

They walked in silence, until Hiei scolded. "Dont you ever pull something like that again! Do you understand me!?"

Selena hung her head. "Im sorry." before she could explain, Keiko came out of the house screaming

"Hiei!Hiei! Selena! Get in here, you have to see this, NOW!"

Hiei looked behind at his daughter and said "Come on" They hurried into the house where everyone sat watching CNN(dont ask) what they saw made them want to puke. On the screen was a young red headed actress in tears(fake tears). What she was telling the reporter was complete bull, and everybody knew it.

"My daughter, Selena was taken about a month ago." said Marcy Clarihorn. "He came into my house, attacked my husband and I and then he took Selena." She put her head in her hands and pretended to sob.

The reporter handed her a tissue and asked "Could you describe him? It will help us find out who he is."

Marcy, wiped her eyes. "Describe him? I knew him!" she exclaimed.

"Can you tell us and the viewers who he was?"

Marcy looked straight into the camera. "Yes, he is always wearing a long black cloak. His hair color matches the cloak and litterally defies gravity. He is a fire demon. His name is Hiei Jaganchi!" A picture of Hiei, (not a very good one, since he was moving so fast. it was a little blurry) came up onto the screen, as silence fell over the room. The silence lasted a few moments, but was broken by a sob. Kurama put his arm around Selena's shoulder. Hiei looked at Selena with fire in his crimson eyes."what?"

"What have I done?" Selena murmered.

"Snap out of it!" Hiei commanded" She's a famous actress. She's trying to get you found, God only knows why. She is also trying to get to me. It wont work.

Selena didnt reply. But moments later, she sprung from her seat on the couch between Hiei and Kurama.

"Oh no you dont" cried Yusuke and tackled her. The fire and fox demon jumped to thier feet.

"Yusuke!" Yukina and Keiko cried out as Selena began to flail about, kicking and screaming, her words making no sence at all.

"No!NO!" screamed the child, trying to escape. Surprizingly, Hiei got knocked off first.

As he tried to help again, Kurama commanded,"Hiei, sit!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Hiei gave Kurama an odd look, but did as instructed.

Kurama held Selena's wrists together in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her middle. "Yusuke! Get her legs!" Once Yusuke had followed his directions, Kurama lifted the screaming girl off the ground and sat her in Hiei's lap. "Let go!" Kurama said calmly. No sooner had the fox demon and detective let go than Selena tried to run away again. Hiei insticivly put his arm around her stomach adn held her in place.

"Release me!" She commanded. Hiei rolled his eyes

"Not a chance." said Hiei as he recieved a gesture from Kurama to cover her mouth. Now that Hiei's one arm held her in place and his other hand covered her mouth, her screaming was muffled and her kicking was limited.

Selena tilted her head upward, leaning against Hiei, her crimson eyes looked into his and the attempts to escape ceased. "Im going to uncover your mouth now,:" said Hiei. Selena just blinked at him. He took it as a yes and let her speak, but now she didnt want to.

After a few moments Kurama sudgessted "Hiei, why dont you take Selena to her room, I doubt you will want an audience for this."

Hiei nodded then looked at Selena "If I let you go, do I have your word you wont run?"

Selena shrugged.

"Anwser me, Selena." Hiei pressed

Selena just shrugged again. Stubborn child.

"Fine, said Hiei. "We'll do this the hard way." and with that, he stood up and carried his daughter to his room. He set her down on the bed , closed and locked the door. Selena didnt say it, but she wanted to jump back into his lap. She wanted to be held like a baby again.because she never had been before. Hiei sighed. "Selena, we are getting no where. You..."

"Im sorry I am such a screw up" Selena muttered darkly

"My daughter is NOT a screw up. Selena, there is no one in the world who does not carry scars on thier heart, if there were someone in the world like that, it would be a shallow soul(-yeah for the yu yu hakusho movie quotes)" he paused. "if you could either choose to live in peace here with us, or in hell with that women...which would you choose?"

"Peace, but I do not want to be a burden"

"Being born does not make you a burden, being out on your own does. Being with that witch makes you a burden. everyone would worry about you. And if you repeat this I will lie like no other. I would worry. I only wish I would have found you sooner." Selena nodded. "I dont know what tricks Marcy has up her sleeves, but when she goes down, you'll be there watching."

Selena smiled. "Thanks...Dad. I am so glad I found you. I didnt want to die, I just wanted to find you." She threw her tiny arms around him. He raised his arms like he didnt know what was happening, then he slowly raised an eyebrow. then he hugged Selena.

"There are things in the future worth living for, both for you and for me"(-yeah for another series quote)

"together,"

THE END.

NOTE-SO THIS IS THE END, DONT WORRY THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE. I AM CURRENTLY WRITING A SEQUEL IT WILL BE ANOTHER COLOR ONE , LIKE THIS ONE WAS DEEP BLUE COLOR ME LONELY. SO THE NEXT ONE TAKES PLACE IN HIGH SCHOOL DUN DUN DUN. JUST PUT ME ON ALERT I SHOULD POST IT IN A FEW DAYS. B/C THIS ONE WAS COMPLETLY WRITTEN BUT I HAD NO WAY TO POST IT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. THANKS TO MY LOYAL READERS. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
